women_and_monstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Critias ("Doctor") (NPC)
Status Alive. Background During his lifetime, Critias lives in Athens and was a popular philosopher who populated Sophist teachings. His philosophies made him many enemies among the nobility of the city and when the plague hit Athens, they accused him of corrupting the cities youth and exiled him. But before he could go anywhere, he was visited by a dark stranger who introduced himself as Menele. The two discussed their philosophies till the dawn and then Menele offered Critias the possibility to carry out his role for all eternity. Critias accepted. Afterwards, the city's authorities tried to execute him, but he returned and, in a fit of Frenzy, killed and drained the entire household of one of his executioners. Afterwards, he fled together with his sire to Cyrene, feeding on the blood of his sire and generating a blood bond that, because of Menele's potent vitae, had been active even after the two parted ways. Critias traveled to Carthage, fascinated by the ideal of a world where Kindred and kine would live side by side. Because of his abilities in debates, he was made the cities envoy and traveled the world in order to find allies for it. Because of this, he was not in Carthage when the Ventrue of Rome sacked it. Furious, he traveled to Rome, dedicating all his efforts to destroy it as Rome had destroyed Carthage. He began by stirring up the farmers against the landowners, but the revolt was quickly beaten down. He tried to create struggle between Rome and otherItalian cities, but the Ventrue were able to quash the conflict. Critias even usurped a kingdom in Asia Minor and led the armies personally against the Roman legions, gripped by a Frenzy that lasted three nights. It was only after he drank a 12-year old girl dry that he returned to his senses. Horrified, he sank into the earth and abandoned his troops. When he eventually learned of the massacres his army committed, he traveled to Eurasia, feeding only from animals and lived as a nomad until he came to terms with the horrors he had committed. He ventured to Constantinople, where he stayed clandestine until the 14th century. He wanted to visit the new places of learning and began to travel through Western Europe. Unknown to him, he aided the transportation of his sire's body into America by financing an expedition into it. He himself arrived in the New World short time after the Revolutionary War, enamored by the first practical use of Athenian-style democracy in centuries. He traveled the land until he settled in Chicago. He spends his time teaching a few courses of philosophy in the university, enjoying the company of bright young males who later become part of a network of intellectual retainers that stretches itself across the whole United States. Appearance Critias is an elderly-looking gentlemen, a little on the plump side and no more than five feet tall. He is nearly balf, with a little white hair around the edges and a thick white beard. He is wrinkled but appears fairly robust. In the privacy of his own haven he still prefers to wear Athenian-style robes and nothing else. Story so far TBD Character Sheet ps. 66 Category:Vampire: The Masquerade (2016) Category:Vampire: The Masquerade (2016) NPCs